


Chleb

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, F/M, Homelessness, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie się zmienia, dawne miłości odchodzą w dal. Czy po latach Draco i Hermiona się rozpoznają?<br/>Tekst na temat nr 6 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chleb

Przychodziła każdego dnia. Siadała obok niego i rozkładała gazetę. Trwali w ciszy. Ona pogrążona w lekturze, on karmiący kaczki. W końcu nie wytrzymał.

— Czemu tu jesteś, Granger?

— Przepraszam? Pan mnie zna?

— Mówiłem do kaczki, do Ginger.

— Ach… To przepraszam, nazywam się Granger i myślałam... Właściwie nieważne, powinnam przedstawić się jakiś czas temu. Jestem Hermiona Granger, a pan…?

— Nieistotne.

Wstał i odszedł, a reszta czerstwego bochenka wypadła mu z podartych ubrań. Podniosła go i chciała oddać, ale wtedy rozpoznała w bezdomnym znajomą postawę.

— Dra…

Zrezygnowała. Następnego dnia nie wróciła. Wstydziła się. Nawet go nie poznała, a kiedyś byli dla siebie wszystkim.


End file.
